Always Have, Always Will
by mgirl955
Summary: The 4 years has passed.... Does Domyouji still have a place in his heart for Makino? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Prologue

Makino Tsukushi was an ordinary girl living an ordinary life till she met the rich, spoiled and arrogant Domyouji Tsukasa.

Domyouji Tsukasa was the bully of the school Eitoku. He seemed like an angry person but really he was just only. After all he is the heir to the Domyouji Corporation meaning having parents who barely come home.

Who would ever think that Domyouji Tsukasa would soon bully his way through Makino's heart?

Makino and Domyouji fell in love and fought through everything together.

Till when Domyouji made a bet with his mother that Makino would win the TOJ (Teen Of Japan) competition, if not Domyouji would have to go to New York and study business for 4 years.

The 4 years has passed…………….

Does Domyouji still have a place in his heart for Makino?

Hey this is my first fanfic so please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

-Mgirl955


	2. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Chapter 1

Makino Tsukushi looked at her calendar. It had been exactly 4 years since the day Domyouji left for New York.

She thought "Is Domyouji really coming today?"

Makino and Domyouji would always call each other and email each other everyday while Domyouji was in New York. But for about 3 months Makino can't seem to get a hold of Domyouji.

"He is just busy, just busy" Makino said to her self. But really inside she was worried as hell. She didn't even know if Domyouji was coming today, actually he never made it clear.

F4 weren't sure either. They haven't talked to Tsukasa in a while either.

So Makino decided to start her day as any other day. She got dressed and ready to go to work at the dango shop with Yuuki.

After work she came back home and changed out of her uniform from work. During these 4 years Makino has changed a lot in terms of looks. Her hair is now longer, with her long bangs to the side tucked behind her ear. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a cute layered top. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She thought, "I wonder what Domyouji would think" "no, no, no I should not be thinking this, he doesn't care anyway"

Makino decided to go for a walk near her house. She wanted to feel free, instead with so many worries with her like, money, school and Domyouji.

Domyouji had just gotten off his plane and couldn't wait to surprise Makino at her house. As he was walking he saw a beautiful young girl walking towards Makino's house. Something felt so right as he looked at her. Domyouji instantly knew it was Makino, but a much more beautiful and mature Makino.

Makino was walking back towards her apartment, and she looked up. She saw a tall gorgeous man, with black curly hair. She couldn't believe it. It was Domyouji.

"Oi Makino! Are you alright" said Domyouji

Makino just smiled.

Hey guys this is my first chapter for this fanfic! Please review! I want to know if I should continue writing!

-Mgirl955


	3. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Long Time No See

Makino came back to her reality. She then said "Ne, baka why didn't you call?"

"Well you know a handsome business man like me is very busy!"

Makino just smirked while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She was really happy that Domyouji was back but wouldn't tell him that easy.

Domyouji started as Makino put a strand of hair behind her ears. He was weak to that, only when Makino did it.

"Hey its my first day back so lets come to my house, get yourself dressed in nice clothes and go out for dinner" said Domyouji

"Oh excuse me but I am wearing very nice clothes!" said Makino

Domyouji smiled. He really did miss Makino. "It looks terrible on you! Come on we are getting new clothes for you!" It was more of a demand then a statement.

Makino got into Domyouji's limo and were headed to his mansion, where a closet filled with beautiful clothing for Makino that hugs her whole body.

Makino arrived at Domyouji's mansion and was escorted to the closet by the maid. Makino opened up the closet and was speechless. There were all sorts of clothing for different occasions. Since she was going out to dinner she thought she should wear something fancy.

Makino found a beautiful black dress that had spaghetti straps that went to her knees. She also found a pair of silver heels that looked good with the dress. She tried the dress on, and it hugged every curve of her body. Makino smiled. She looked at her reflection and looked how much she changed. She really was not a girl anymore.

"Hey there is a hair and make-up station in the next room, there will be people there to do it for you, since obviously you would die in there by your self" said Domyouji

"Shut up baka otoko!' said Makino

Actually Makino was really glad people were there to help. She would probably look like a clown if she came out of there by herself. Soon after the lady did Makino's makeup, hair and nails. Makino looked in the mirror and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was in an elegant bun, with strands of hair curled on the side. She had her eyelashes curled with a little mascara and lip-gloss. She had her nails done in a French manicure, that looked perfect on her. Domyouji was really going to like this.

Domyouji was in the living room with a nice suit on. "Damn what is taking this girl so long!" thought Domyouji.

Makino walked down stairs, and saw Domyouji in the living room looking irritated. Domyouji looked up and couldn't believe that he was looking at Makino. She looked so beautiful and irrestible. She looked flawless. Makino noticed him staring and blushed.

"So, um ready to go?" said Makino. Domyouji just nodded his head.

Tonight was going to be so much fun.

_Hey readers! Thank you so much for reviewing and being patient! I will try to update as soon as possible since I don't like to leave stories hanging. I tried to make this longer than the other chapters so please review!_

_And get ready for some drama later!_

_-Mgirl955_


	4. More Than Just Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

More Than Just Dinner

Makino and Domyouji got into there limo to head to a nice restaurant in Tokyo.

As Makino was looking out the window in the car, Domyouji could not stop looking at her. She looked so beautiful, more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

Makino felt Domyouji's stare and her face started to get hot. Domyouji noticed and smiled. He loved it when she blushed.

"Stop staring at me!" said Makino. "Who would ever stare at you woman!" said Domyouji. Makino and Domyouji started to get into one of their fights again.

"Makino, I missed you so much" said Domyouji all of a sudden. Makino replied "Me too" and smiled.

They arrived in front of the restaurant. "Come on lets go," said Domyouji.

When they arrived at the restaurant all eyes were on Makino and Domyouji. It was the great Domyouji with a beautiful woman at his side.

Makino blushed. They were soon escorted to a VIP table with a curtain so no one can see them.

Makino looked at the menu and saw how much the food was. "Wow, 30 bucks for a salad!" said Makino. It seemed though it was the cheapest thing on the menu.

"Order anything you want Makino!" said Domyouji. Makino ordered the salad because it was the cheapest. "What are you trying to do, starve yourself?" said Domyouji. "A steak for her" said Domyouji to the waiter.

Makino and Domyouji talked, laughed and smiled while they ate their meal. After they were done Domyouji started to seem a bit tense. Makino noticed it.

"Makino" Domyouji started. "hm" replied Makino.

"Makino, it has been 4 years yet I still love you like the day you punched me, even though we have been through so many tough times we're still here together" said Domyouji. He got down on one knee and opened a red velvet box. "Makino you are the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Makino smiled and started crying from happiness. "Of course baka otoko!"

Domyouji laughed and slipped the ring around her finger.

Makino couldn't help but cry more from just seeing that ring around her finger.

"Domyouji, I love you too" said Makino.

Domyouji kissed Makino with so much love. Makino kissed him back with so much longing.

Tonight was definitely more than just dinner.

_Hey guys thank so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming. I am still skeptical about continuing this fanfic. Sorry this isn't very long._

_I promise there will be more characters and drama in later chapters!_

_-Mgirl955_


	5. Celebration Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Celebration Gone Wrong

Makino and Domyouji were so excited about heir engagement. Makino just wanted a couple of friends to celebrate their engagement but of course Domyouji wanted a big extravagant party.

'I think we should just invite a couple of friends and celebrate together" said Makino

"Baka! I am the great Domyouji Tsukasa, and we are going to announce to the world our engagement!"

"Why!! Its much more meaningful with our friends" said Makino

"If you are going to be married to the great Domyouji you need to get use to this" said Domyouji. Makino sighed. "Fine, only this time" said Makino.

Domyouji was a bit surprised that Makino gave in so easily. But he didn't care. He wanted to express his love for Makino to the world.

That week they were going crazy with planning for this party. Domyouji wanted reporters, Makino didn't. They couldn't even agree on silverware.

But in the end they decided, and everything went smoothly.

The day of the party soon came. For some reason Makino was nervous.

Makino was wearing a beautiful silk dress. It looked so good on her that even Domyouji blushed. Makino looked perfect. Domyouji also looked good as well. He was wearing his sharp Armani tux. They looked like the perfect couple. Well at least from the outside.

Makino and Domyouji were all mingling and of course Makino was eating.

It soon came time to dance. Domyouji took Makino's hand and danced.

"Domyouji, stop I can't dance," said Makino. "If you were with me you can" said Domyouji. While they were dancing Domyouji leaned Makino over and kissed her softly on the lips. Makino was a bit surprised and then blushed.

They got off the dance floor and Domyouji went to the washroom.

When Domyouji got out, there was this girl standing and got closer to him.

"What the hell do you want!" said Domyouji. "You" said the girl.

Makino decided to make sure Domyouji was ok since he was taking a while.

The girl saw Makino walking and quickly kissed Domyouji.

Makino saw and gasped. Domyouji turned around and saw Makino.

"This isn't what it looks like," said Domyouji.

Makino ran with tears down her face.

Domyouji tried to run after her, but she was gone. Somebody was trying to ruin Makino and him but he didn't know whom.

_Hey readers!_

_I am so sorry I took so long to update. I know this chapter is short, and I will try to make my next on longer._

_Please please read and review! Reviews make me want to write more!_

_Thanks,_

_Mgirl955_


	6. Hurtful Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Hurtful Feelings

"I ran as fast as I could, I ran with all my might. I thought that if the more I ran the more I could run away from the reality. I wanted to believe I was ok, ok with what I saw at my engagement party," thought Makino.

Makino ran when she saw the girl and Domyouji kissing. She didn't want to believe what she saw. Even though Domyouji said "its not what it looks like" it really did look like it did.

Domyouji was so mad at himself. He should have pushed her off sooner. That slutty girl had to jump on him like that. Domyouji loves Makino and doesn't want to lose her.

F4 saw what happened. They saw Makino running and crying while Domyouji was chasing after her. Well practically all the guests saw, except the part where the girl kissed Domyouji.

"I am sorry everyone but the engagement party is over" said Domyouji. "Thank you everyone for coming".

Soujiroh went up to Domyouji. "Hey dude, what happened" said Soujiroh.

"I'll tell you and the guys later at the mansion" said Domyouji.

Domyouji didn't want to tell them now. If he did he would start getting angry and might lose control of himself.

All Domyouji wanted to do was go into his room and cry. He and Makino had been through so much together. But he knew that this was some kind of plan. And he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Makino sat down on a bench. There were trees around her with lights on them. "Gosh they look so pretty" she thought. She yelled "arienaitsuno!" in frustration

Domyouji and F4 went over to the mansion. Domyouji explained to them what happened.

"We just need to give Makino time," said Hanazawa Rui. He was quiet the whole time till now.

Domyouji reluctantly agreed. He wishes he could grab Makino and tell her everything, but he knew she was hurt.

Weeks passed after that incident. Domyouji was getting impatient. He tried contacting Makino but she wouldn't answer his calls.

Makino cried every night in her bed. She wanted to talk to Domyouji but she knew she wasn't ready.

Everyday Makino would go to work and come home from school. But lately she wasn't eating very much. She had no appetite. Her family and friends worried about her, but she just ignored them and told them she was all right.

Tsukushi and Yuuki were working at the Dango shop. Suddenly Makino started to feel very dizzy. Yuuki noticed.

"Hey, Tsukushi are you alright?" said Yuuki

Tsukushi didn't answer. She had no energy to answer. Soon she collapsed onto the ground.

Yuuki gasped. "Tsukushi!"

Okami-san heard the commotion and saw Tsukushi on the floor. She quickly called the ambulance.

Makino was on her way to the hospital. Her friends and family were informed. Also Domyouji.

"Young Master, there has been news that Makino-san has collapsed" said Nishida.

As soon as Domyouji heard that he said "get the car right now, I am going to the hospital"

"Yes, young master" said Nishida.

* * *

_Hey readers!_

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I am trying to update as soon as possible!_

_So far there has been only 3 readers hat are reviewing this fanfic. Please more people review! The more you review the faster I update!!_

_-Mgirl955_

_Also just letting you know that arienaitsuno means unbelievable in japanese._


	7. Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Apologies

Domyouji was in the car on the way to the hospital to see Makino. He was anxious, and hoping that Makino was all right. His fingers tapping the door with impatience.

Meanwhile Makino was in the hospital room with Yuuki and Okami-san. F4 and her family were informed and they were on their way.

While Makino was still sleeping, the doctor came in. The doctor said "She just has a little exhaustion, so she just needs rest and good nutrition".

"Thank you Doctor" said Yuuki and Okami-san.

"Thank god your alright Tsukushi, I was so worried" said Yuuki while Tsukushi was sleeping.

Soon Tsukushi's parents arrived, as well as F4 including Domyouji.

Everything went awkward when Domyouji was there.

"Well the doctor said that she just needed rest and good nutrition," said Yuuki trying to erase the awkward atmosphere.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was worse," said Domyouji. Domyouji was relieved.

"I think we should just let her rest, and come back tomorrow to see if she is okay," said Rui

"I'll stay here you guys can go" said Domyouji

The others resisted at first but decided to leave because it was late.

Domyouji looked at Tsukushi sleeping. "Gosh she is so beautiful," he thought.

"You know you gave me a scare there," said Domyouji. "Be more careful next time"

Domyouji noticed that she looked pale and thinner. Domyouji started to worry more.

Domyouji held her hand. He missed her.

"I am so sorry for what happened, you have to understand that I didn't mean for that to happen, please wake up and forgive me," said Domyouji.

Makino stayed asleep.

Domyouji held her hand and soon fell asleep.

It was soon the next morning. Makino woke up and saw Domyouji sleeping while holding her hand.

Her heart leaped.

Domyouji looked like an angel sleeping.

Then Makino started to cry. She really missed Domyouji.

Domyouji woke up when he started to hear her cry.

"Hey, are you ok?" said Domyouji

"Baka! Does it look like I am ok" said Makino

Domyouji hugged her. "Makino, please forgive me, you have to understand it wasn't what it looked like" he said.

Makino cried harder. She missed hugging him like this.

Domyouji hugged her harder. He kept repeating "I am sorry"

* * *

_Hey Readers!_

_I am sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed! I have been busy._

_Please review! The more reviews the faster the updates!_

_Thanks,_

_Mgirl955_


	8. Pure Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Pure Love

A part of me hurt so much when I saw Domyouji in that hospital room.

Yet another part of me was filled with pure happiness, with just laying eyes on him.

I cried when I realized how much I really missed him.

But I was still hurt with what happened that day at the engagement party.

"Why did it hurt so much?" I asked myself as I cried in Domyouji's arms.

Then Domyouji said "If you haven't changed your mind, I want you by my side".

"Of course baka, I love you," said Makino

Domyouji's body stiffened, but then soon relaxed. "I love you too, baka onna" he said.

While Domyouji and Makino were still hugging and enjoying each other's warmth, the nurse came in.

"Excuse me, Makino-Sama but its time for you to eat" said the nurse.

While Makino blushed, she said "Oh yes, of course".

After the nurse set everything on the tray, Domyouji picked up the spoon and started to spoon so he could feed her.

"Hey what the heck are you doing!" said Makino

"I am going to feed you" Domyouji said with an innocent face.

"Uh, no your not" said Makino

"Fine, then your not going to eat" said Domyouji said with an evil grin.

"Well I am hungry," admitted Makino to herself.

"Ugh fine!" said Makino

Domyouji smiled

As Domyouji fed her he said, "You know about what happened at the engagement party"

Makino stayed silent.

"That filthy slut threw herself on me, and kissed me" said Domyouji. "Then you start running like an idiot". "You know I was so tired running after you"

"Sorry" said Makino

"Don't say your sorry baka onna" said Domyouji calmly

"Promise me you will always love me, and don't fall for a slut" said Makino

"Of course! It also counts for you as well," said Domyouji

Makino smiled.

Domyouji continued to feed her, while they chatted and laughed.

They both missed each other, but they wouldn't admit it to each other.

"Also no matter what you say, we are having another engagement party," said Domyouji

Makino laughed.

"This time I am keeping an eye on you!" said Makino

Domyouji just laughed.

This is exactly what pure love is thought Makino and Domyouji.

* * *

_Hey patient readers!_

_I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been having some writers block and I am not sure what to do next. Who knows what will happen with this story!_

_Well I wanted to thank you for reviewing and taking your time to read this!_

_Xoxo,_

_Mgirl955_


	9. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Makino and Domyouji were in the backseat of the limo, on their way to his home. Makino thought to herself "this will be my home soon". She was started to feel her heart beat faster as she thought of sharing a home with Domyouji.

"Hey, what are you thinking about? I bet it's about me!" Domyouji said.

"What! Like you would ever enter my mind!" said Makino as she blushed. Domyouji smiled knowingly.

The big gates to Domyouji's house began to slowly open. Makino couldn't help but me mesmerized every time she saw his house.

Makino and Domyouji were escorted out of the back of the limo. They began to walk the pathway to the front door. Domyouji put his arm around Makino's waist and smiled to himself. Makino blushed and smiled.

As the couple entered the house, the maids bowed and said "Welcome home Domyouji-sama; Makino-sama". Makino bowed her head.

"Come on baka! Hurry up! I want to go for a swim" said Domyouji.

Makino and Domyouji made their way upstairs to the master bedroom. Domyouji opened a lavish closet and a bunch of clothes for Makino appeared.

"All these clothes are for you, there are some bikinis in the drawer" said Domyouji as he devilishly smiled .

"Hentai! I can't have all these clothes! And I will not wear a bikini" Makino said.

"Baka! We will swim because it's freezing outside!"

"You mean it's hot outside?" Makino replied to Domyouji.

"Huh?" Domyouji replied.

"Never mind" Makino said warily. She thought to herself "wow he really is a baka".

Domyouji picked Makino up as she yelled "Put me down!" Domyouji laughed and walked down to the pool. Makino continued to yell and Domyouji laughed even more.

"Don't you dare throw me in there!" Makino yelled.

Domyouji laughed and jumped with Makino in his arms into the pool.

They came to the top of the water. "Why did you do that?" exclaimed Makino.

Domyouji kissed Makino and replied "Because I love you baka onna". Makino replied by kissing back.

_I know it has been about 2 years since I have updated and I apologize. I am sure I lost some of my readers, but please understand that I have been so busy with school and life. If I get reviews I will try to continue this since I am on summer break._

_Xoxo,_

_Mgirl955_


End file.
